A Timely Meeting
by BellatrixLestrange98
Summary: It's been 3 years since Narcissa saw her beloved sister Bellatrix. When she finally arranges a meeting Bellatrix doesn't turn up. Yet. Non-Canon and hopefully several chapters long.This story is dedicated my Cissy:Strawberry Rainshower. A/U and OOC. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I would like to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and I've tried my best to incorporate most of your tips into this story. I am planning on writing several chapters for this one. Please review (constructive criticism only please!) as it makes so happy :D. **

**WARNING: This story contains blackcest! Dirty Blackcest! Don't like, don't read.**

Narcissa sat on a large green armchair in one of the library's of Malfoy Manor. She wasn't reading, she was actually listening out for the sound of footsteps approaching so she could prepare herself for the meeting she had organised. After 15 minutes of waiting in silence, Narcissa decided that she had obviously been stood up and as she rose from the chair she dropped the book in her hand. As she turned around and bent down she heard a whistle from behind her.

"Wow Cissy, You always did have a great arse." Purred the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Narcissa gasped and spun round.

"Bella! You… You came!"

Bellatrix Lestrange strode into the room wearing a long black dress and a corset that pushed her cleavage up making Narcissa's eyes widen. When Bellatrix reached Narcissa she pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you Cissy" Bellatrix whispered into Narcissa's ear, her lips almost touching it. Narcissa shuddered.

"I've missed you too Bella. I…I wanted to talk to you about something." Narcissa mumbled through the tears now pouring down her face.

Bellatrix pulled away from the hug to look into Narcissa's eyes. Bellatrix stroked Narcissa's face and slowly leaned in to kiss her cheek. As Bellatrix's lips touched her cheek, Narcissa felt an electric sensation pulse through her body and Bellatrix felt her sister stiffen.

"I see you haven't changed much sweetheart." Bellatrix purred.

Narcissa couldn't help herself. She felt the desire pulsing through her body. She grabbed Bellatrix's face and forced her lips onto her sister's. Bellatrix's eyes widened for a second before she quickly shut them and pulled her sister closer.

After about 6 seconds Narcissa released her sister panting as though she'd just run a mile. "I-I'm sorry Bella..." she blushed in shame as Bellatrix smirked and grabbed a handful of her sister's hair.

"Come here baby." Bellatrix pulled Narcissa close again and kissed her passionately. Narcissa felt her sister's tongue run across her lips and she opened her mouth so Bellatrix could push her tongue in and massage Narcissa's. Narcissa moaned as Bellatrix bit her bottom lip, drawing blood.

"Fuck me Bella, Fuck me." Narcissa moaned as Bellatrix's hands caressed her breasts. Bellatrix didn't need much encouragement. Narcissa felt herself being pushed onto the armchair and her arms being pinned onto the arms of the chair and Bellatrix passionately kissed her again.

Bellatrix straddled her sister and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled, hard. Narcissa's scream of pain echoed throughout the library as Bellatrix got more turned on by the second.

"You're mine Cissy. Not Lucius'. Not the Dark Lord's. Mine." Bellatrix growled while her lips touched her sisters. Narcissa nodded slowly.

"Say it Cissy. Say that you're mine. SAY IT!" Bellatrix snarled at her sister, pulling hard on her hair again.

"I'm yours Bella… Always." Narcissa managed to whimper through the pain. She moaned in pleasure as Bellatrix's hands hitched up her skirt and began to rub her slit.

"Oh, fuck yes! Bella, take me. Please. Take me." Narcissa groaned. This pushed Bellatrix on to fuck her sister harder. Narcissa gasped as her sister's fingers entered her.

"Bella... By Merlin! Oh Oh Oh! Fuck, Bella!" Narcissa screamed as the world became hazy through her pleasure. Bellatrix fucked her sister harder and harder until her sister screamed in ecstasy and came all over Bellatrix's hand.

"I-I love you Bella!" Narcissa panted through her orgasm.

"Shh Cissy… Quiet now my dear." Bella whispered into Narcissa' ear as she held her sister up through her waves of pleasure. Narcissa whimpered as her body fell limp as she lost consciousness.

When she opened her eyes again she felt her face being flourished in kisses as her sister lay over her.

"How long Bella?" She whispered.

"About 20 minutes Cissy. I'm sorry but the Dark Lord is calling me. I must go to him." Bellatrix whispered back as she buried her head in her sister's neck. Narcissa looked into her sister's glorious eyes and nodded.

"I understand sweetheart. Go to him. It doesn't do to keep the Dark Lord waiting." Narcissa said her voice stronger than before. Bellatrix nodded again, tears now running down her face.

"I'll love you forever Cissy, remember that." Bellatrix whispered as she pulled her sister into a goodbye kiss. Narcissa's face was now covered with tears as well.

"I'll love you until I die Bella. I'll see you soon my darling." Narcissa mumbled through her sobs.

Bellatrix stood up as strode towards the door. She turned back just before the door and smiled at her sister winking.

"Don't miss me too much Cissy. I'll be back." With that Bellatrix swept out the door and Narcissa heard the pop of her disapparating.

Narcissa collapsed onto the chair and cried. She cried because of her sister. She cried because of her husband. She cried because she didn't understand what she was feeling. She rose from the chair and called out.

"Minda! Minda!" A small house elf popped into the room.

"Yes Mistress Malfoy?" the elf squeaked.

"Burn this chair. I never want to see it again" And with that Narcissa strode out of the room. No-one was to ever know about that night. Or so Narcissa thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would like to thank everyone for putting up with me but this is my first proper story AND my first femslash so you'll have to bear with. There won't be as much sex in this chapter but DON'T LEAVE! I will make sure to have lots of it soon! If you would be so kind as too review I would be delighted. Thanks a lot! **

**WARNING: Very bad language, mild femslash and character death.**

Lucius practically sprinted down the corridor. He didn't run a lot, he preferred to sweep. It was a lot more dignified than running. Running was for muggles and house elves. But anyway he ran. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know what to think.

"They were probably being friendly. As sister's are." He's thought to himself. But deep down he knew that wasn't true. He knew that normal sister's didn't moan each other's names as they fucked one another.

"Lucius! Lucius! Are you here darling?" Narcissa's voice echoed throughout the large corridors of the West wing. Lucius looked down and took a deep breath.

"I'm here Cissy." He shouted down the corridor. He heard the high heels hitting the floor boards as his wife swept towards him. As he turned he saw Narcissa moving quickly towards him, with a gleam of sweat on her brow. She was panting slightly.

"Whore." Lucius thought viciously. He could feel the anger building quickly.

"Hello darling, sorry I was just chatting to Bellatrix an-"

Lucius interrupted her. "I know about you and Bellatrix's little chat." He said moving slowly towards her, fury raging in his eyes.

Narcissa backed up slowly, her eyes filling with fear at her husband's rage.

"I-" Narcissa stuttered out before Lucius' fist came flying towards her face. She screamed as she fell to the floor. She could feel the blows raining onto her body but she couldn't scream. Then as she lost consciousness she heard a voice so mad with rage it sounded like the voice of Satan himself, or rather herself.

"CRUCIO! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU FUCKING CUNT! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE THE DAY ENDS!" The voice screeched until it became so full of insufferable rage it just turned into shrieks of fury.

When Narcissa awoke she felt cold hands fondling her face. She opened her eyes to see the blurred image of her sister with tear's running down her face.

"Bella…you came back…" Narcissa stuttered out before she started sobbing into her sister's lap.

"Yes Cissy, I came back. The Dark Lord did not require my services after all." Bellatrix whispered. Narcissa tried to sit up but her head was swimming and her body ached all over.

"Shh Cissy, lie back down. You have so many bruises….." Bellatrix mumbled. Narcissa looked up at her sister and gave her the best questioning look she could through the pain.

"Bella, how did you know?" Bellatrix looked at her sister and smiled at her.

"I heard you screaming, I ran as fast as I could… But he won't hurt you anymore. You don't need to worry anymore; we can be together now, forever." Narcissa widened her eyes as she took in what Bellatrix had just said.

"Bella, Please tell me you aren't saying what I think you are." Narcissa said in the calmest voice she could manage. She never knew when her sister would change her mood. She managed to sit up and screamed at the horror before her. The corridor walls were sprayed with blood, the floor had several pools of blood and some of the pools even had bits of body parts in them. Lucius' mangled body lay across the corridor from her. She sat next to her sister, paralysed with fear and horror. Bellatrix looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong Cissy?" Bellatrix asked her sister, not believing that anything could be wrong with the picture in front of them.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'VE KILLED MY HUSBAND YOU BITCH! THE FATHER OF MY CHILD! HOW COULD YOU BELLA!" Narcissa shrieked at her sister who had started to cower into the wall looked terrified. Bellatrix wasn't used to her sister being angry with her.

"But… But he was hurting you Cissy… He could've killed you if I hadn't stopped him." Bellatrix mumbled into her lap. Narcissa stood up and stared down at her sister. She couldn't believe what she was saying.

She started shaking with rage. Before she could control herself she had slapped her sister in the face. Bellatrix seemed to fall out of her trace and snarled at her sister. She stood up and stalked towards her all the while glaring at her with her dark eyes. Narcissa was beginning to regret her actions.

"Bella… Bella please... I'm sorry I hit you. I'm so sorry Bella. Please Bella… Think about what you're doing." Narcissa begged her sister. Bellatrix paid no attention to her sister's words but stalked ever closer, beginning to growl.

"You hit me Cissy. You will regret that." Bellatrix snarled. Narcissa turned on her heels and disapparated out of the house before her sister could touch her.

Narcissa reappeared on a windy moor, she could see for miles but the wind nipped at her and her heart was still in her mouth. She fell down to the ground and wept.

Back at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix was stood stock still, staring at the place where her sister was standing but a few moments' ago. She couldn't believe it. Narcissa had slapped her. The sister that had always been loyal and loved her. The sister that had done whatever Bellatrix had asked of her. The sister she had always loved to the best of her ability had slapped her. Bellatrix heard footsteps behind her and a small high pitched scream.

Bellatrix spun around to find a house elf carrying some matches staring at the sight of Lucius' body. Bellatrix couldn't be bothered to cast the spell so she just told the elf to leave.

"Leave Elf, before I decide to kill you. Tell no-one of this." The elf scurried away.

Bellatrix lost all strength in her legs and collapsed onto the blood stained floor. She sat on the floor and just stared at the spot her sister had apparated from. Her sister hated her. She had nothing left.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is a REALLY short but gory chapter…. I'm not really sure if I want to continue this story because I'm currently planning for a MAJOR story that should be around 45-50k words long… Please review so I know whether or not to continue. I would just like to say Sorry to my Cissy for killing you off… Sorry? ;) Thanks a lot for reading guys! Enjoy x**

Narcissa trudged through the mud and grass. There was not a human in sight. The wind nipped at her bare arms as she marched. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she must keep going. As she splashed through a particularly muddy puddle she heard the familiar pop of someone apparating behind her. As she spun round to look at the new arrival, she was rugby tackled to the ground.

She hit the ground with a mute thud. She could feel the cold, hard steel of a dagger being pressed to her throat, and the heavy breathing of the person on top of her. She had no doubt on who had caught her, and she shook in fear as she thought of her. Bellatrix.

"Thought you could escape me, did you Cissy?" Bellatrix snarled from atop her sister. She could feel her sister tense at the sound of her voice. That pleased her. She wanted her sister to feel pain. She wanted to hurt her. She wanted to kill her.

Narcissa felt her sister beginning to shake with rage above her, and she knew that she was going to die if she wasn't rescued.

Bellatrix had noticed the absence of her sister's reply, and this angered her. How dare her sister, her sister that owes her life to Bellatrix, hit her? Hit her and ignore her like some sort of animal. She hated her. She wanted to make her feel pain beyond anything else she had ever felt before. She wanted her to beg.

"Do you want to live? If Yes, THEN I SUGGEST YOU FUCKING ANSWER ME! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND YOU CISSY! YOU WOULD BE DEAD WITHOUT ME YOU LITTLE BITCH! I SAVED YOU, AND YOU THANK ME BY HITTING ME AND LEAVING! YOU WILL PAY YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Narcissa began sobbing beneath her sister as she screamed at her. She regretted hitting Bellatrix, but she wouldn't tell her sister that. It wouldn't make a difference. So she lay tense, under her screaming sister, waiting for death to take her.

Bellatrix shook with utter, insane rage. Word's could not explain the fire that burnt through her, taking away all her senses, Hate and rage were all the she could feel. It took over her body and she couldn't control herself. She gave herself to her instincts. And her instinct right now was to kill this vermin in front of her. She picked up her knife and Narcissa looked into her eyes. Silently pleading her to see reason. Bellatrix didn't even look at her as she raised her arm and brought the knife down again and again into her sister's chest. Her face was drenched with blood until she was so covered in it she couldn't see anymore. She rose from her sister and licked her lips. The metallic taste of the blood hit her like a high. She had won, and here was her trophy. Narcissa's body had been ripped to shreds and her eyes were still open, showing when she had screamed silently as the life faded from her. The last thing she ever saw was her sister's insane eyes, wide with adrenaline and lust. Lust for blood.

Bellatrix took one last look at her sister's mangled body before she disapparated back to the manor.


	4. Authors Note

**I'm terribly sorry about the very long wait but I really don't want to continue this story. I think I might start doing some requested drabbles so if you want to message me the names of some characters, I will have a play around and make some drabbles! If you have a particular pairing you like, PM me them! Thanks again :) **


End file.
